You're My Father
by elin2002
Summary: Brooke Davis of 'One Tree Hill' goes to New York City to find her birth father. What happens when it's Roger Davis from 'RENT'.


**Okay guys, this is probably going to be a weird one to follow, but I was thinking about it while at work.**

_**(I don't own RENT, or One Tree Hill, so don't try to find me. This take place in current time.)**_

Brooke Davis sat on a plane heading to New York City with her ex-boyfriend Lucas Scott next to her.

"Brooke are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking. I mean what if this guy isn't there or doesn't remember her I mean Victoria the bitch did say they were both wasted. I mean I'm going there with only a name and an address that's 20 something years old."

"Brooke, if he's not there, maybe someone that knew him is and they know how to find him. You can't play 'what if'. We'll find him. And just think you might actually find that he's someone you want around, you are lucky. I would give anything to find out Dan isn't Nathan and mine's biological father."

"Thanks Luke, not only for being here, but being a good friend."

"Hey, we've been through a lot together. I wouldn't miss this."

"Attention passengers, we will now start the descent into New York City, so please buckle your safety belts, and make sure your tray tables are in their upright positions, and as always thank you for flying with Air Tran."

Brooke and Lucas got off the plane fairly quickly when it landed and headed to baggage and then the taxi line outside.

"TAXI!" Yelled Brooke as a cab pulled up.

"Where to?"

"Corner of Ave A and 11th ." Answered Brooke glancing at the paper.

"Alphabet City?" Asked the cabby.

"Brooke why don't we go check in at the hotel first that way we don't have to lug our luggage around." Suggested Lucas.

"Okay Plaza." Amended Brooke, the cabby nodded and headed in the direction of the Plaza Hotel.

Lucas paid the cabby when he pulled up the hotel and gathered his and Brooke's bags. Brooke was already ahead of him getting a porter to get their stuff.

"Sir, I'll take that."

"Oh thanks." Said Lucas.

They walked into the hotel and headed to the front desk.

"Hi I'm Brooke Davis, I have a two room reservation for the next few days."

"Of course Miss Davis, here are your keys the rooms are ready."

"Great um, we have to step out for a while can you just have the bags delivered to one of them."

"Of course." The clerk rang a bell and the porter came up with their bags. "Sam take Miss Davis and her friend's bags to their rooms please."

"Yes sir."

Brooke and Lucas watched their bags disappear and turned back to the clerk.

"Okay now that, that is taken care of, um we need directions to 11th and Ave. A."

"Okay, hold on one second."

The gentleman came back a few minutes later with printed directions and handed them to Lucas.

"It's only about 2 miles away you want to walk it?" Asked Lucas.

"Sure. Thanks."

Brooke and Lucas left the hotel and followed the directions.

Meanwhile in a loft in Alphabet City a group of friends sat around just hanging out and thanking their angels that they were alive for another day.

Roger Davis sat next to his friend Mark Cohen on the old couch that in the over 20 years they had lived there was the same one they found on the street. Tom Collins sat across from them in an equally aged chair. The 3 men had lived together off and on for over 20 years. Collins and Roger were both HIV+, but with the new meds they had out now both were doing better than ever.

"So you write any new songs lately?" Asked Collins.

"Nothing. But I mean I've had a dry run before I mean it took me a year to write Mimi's song."

"So are we going out tonight?" Asked Mark.

"I don't know call the girls and ask them, as long as it's not the Kink Club, I'm good I really don't need to see a 40-something woman in rubber. I mean it's bad enough Maureen still wears her cat suit." Said Roger with a small laugh.

Just as Mark got up to call Maureen and Joanne the phone rang.

"SPEEEAAAAK!"

"Um, hi I don't even know if this is the correct number, but um I'm looking for Roger Davis..."

"Hello? This is Roger."

"Hi Mr. Davis, my name is Brooke, and I'm outside what I think is your apartment building. I just need to speak with you for a couple minutes. I would have just come in the door but it's locked."

"Okay hang on I'll be out in a second."

"Okay thank you."

Brooke stood outside what she thought was her father's building and waited to a guy that said he was Roger to come out. She glanced at Luke and looked around the neighborhood. Just then a figure came out on the top balcony.

"Hey look up." Said Lucas.

"You Brooke?!"

"Yeah."

"Here catch." Yelled Roger.

Roger went back inside and Brooke and Lucas headed to the door. She found the key and opened the door. There was graffiti on the walls and the building looked run down, but livable.

"It's here." Said Lucas getting to the top of the stairs.

"You okay, that was a lot of stairs."

"I'm good. Just knock on the door."

Brooke knocked on the big metal door and waited for someone to open it. To her surprise Roger opened it.

"Well not that we're not on the phone or yelling down the street, what can I do for you."

"I need to talk to you it's important."

"Come in."

"This is my friend Lucas."

"Nice to meet you."

"Roger. You too. Now what's up?"

"Well as I told you my name is Brooke. Brooke Davis. My mother told me a few months ago that she never wanted me and that I was the result of a one night stand. She told me where I could find my father and I think you are him. Look I know this is sudden and believe me if I wasn't just a little curious I wouldn't be here bothering you when you have company I'm so sorry. Luke lets just go."

Collins and Mark kept looking back and forth between Roger, the young woman, and man standing next to her who looked uncomfortable.

"Hey kid, your name is Lucas right?" Asked Collins.

"Yeah."

"Come on over and sit down." Lucas walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Collins, and this is Mark."

"Nice to meet you guys. So do you think it's possible that he is her father and not her mother being a bitch."

"Roger wasn't really know for his lack of skills, back then so it is quite possible. I always tease him that someday a kid he never knew about would show up, but that's what it always was a tease." Said Collins.

"Let me tell you Victoria has put her through the ringer all her life, she deserves to be happy."

"So I'm sorry but what exactly makes you think I'm your father Brooke?"

"My mother told me a few months ago that I was a product of a one night stand, she told me she met a guy at a bar in New York City and she told me your name. I got a hold of my original birth certificate and the crazy bitch actually put you down as my father, but when she got married to I guess my step-father now they had it changed only she never changed my name. When she told me about you I asked her for your information if she had it all she could tell me was your name and a possible address, I guess you guys had your tryst here or something."

"What's your mother's name?"

"Victoria Montgomery."

"Victoria...Victoria. Holy shit. When's your birthday?"

"March 4, 1986."

"Which means you were conceived in October 1985. It's possible Brooke."

"I'm willing to do anything to prove this Roger."

"Okay, I know a clinic that does DNA tests, if you would like I'll submit to one."

"Just let me know when." Said Brooke.

"We can go there today if you want, I mean if you're not busy."

"No this is what Lucas and I came up here for."

"So how did you meet Brooke?" Asked Mark.

"High school, she uh stripped naked in the back of my mother's Volvo."

"Really, well she has something in common with Roger he's been naked quite a few times in the backseats of cars."

"We dated for a little while junior year and then like half of senior year of high school."

"Wow, you've come along way for an ex." Said Mark.

"What are you talking about boy, you still jump for Maureen, whenever she calls and her and Joanne have been together since what '89?"

"Well I did it for a friend of ours while Brooke and I were together, so this is just something I do for my family."

"How much family do you guys have?"

"There's me, Brooke, my fiancée Peyton, my brother Nathan, Haley my sister-in-law, they have a little boy Jamie. And then there's Skills, Mouth, Junk, um my step-mother Deb, my mother, sister, and mom's boyfriend."

"What about your father?" Asked Collins.

"Dan's an ass, got my mom pregnant and then three months later got Deb pregnant with Nate. Oh and then there's the fact that he attempted to killed the only father I really knew his brother."

"Ouch that's some crazy drama there." Said Collins.

"That's only the half of it we have a few long-lost parents in there, oh and my best friend Skills is dating my step-mother."

"Wow, Collins that makes us sound normal."

"Hey Broody, Roger and I are going to go down to the clinic and get a DNA test done you okay hanging here?"

"Yeah, go have fun getting your blood sucked out."

"I will. Bye."

"See ya guys."

"Wow, Collins remember when we couldn't get him to leave for a year, and I used to have to drag him to the clinic, now he's going on his own."

"Our little boy's all grown up." Said Collins with mock tears. Lucas just quietly laughed and started to think how much these guys reminded him of his friends.

"So how do you know this clinic?" Asked Brooke.

"I, um am a patient there. Look Brooke you have to know some things before we go in there."

"Okay."

"When I was around your age, and this is after you were born. I started seeing this woman and she got me into drugs, it started as coke, and then it escalated to heroin. I used until Mark and I found her in the bathroom with her wrists slit and a note telling me that she had AIDS. I got tested and it was positive. I have HIV Brooke. But it's under control I'm on good meds and I'm healthier than I ever have been."

"I'm not going to judge you Roger, if that's what you're thinking. I've done my share of stupid things. Believe me. My friend Rachel is an addict. And I tried to help her and she doesn't want it yet but I hold out hope that someday she will."

"Good, so what do you say we go in?"

"I'd like that."

"Brooke, Rachel will come around, someday, I kicked it, and my girlfriend Mimi did too before she died."

"Thanks."

"So are you ready?" Asked Roger as he held the door open for her.

"Yeah, I am."

Brooke and Roger made their way into the clinic and Roger went up to the desk.

"Good afternoon Marie."

"Hey Roger, how are you?"

"I'm good, hey do you think Dr. Bennett can squeeze me in?"

"What for?"

"I need a DNA test done. And I'd rather he do it than anyone else."

"Yeah."

"Have them fill this information out. And I hate to ask but how are you paying?"

"I'm going to take care of it." Spoke up Brooke.

"Brooke, you don't have to do that."

"I want to. Do you take checks?"

"Yes we do."

"Great." Brooke took out her checkbook and wrote out the check.

"Now just fill out this information and bring it back. Roger since you have an appointment next week, do you want to have it now?"

"Sure why not saves me a trip."

"Yes, cause we both know how long it takes you to walk 3 blocks. How far is it to the Life Cafe?"

"Haha. Stop hanging out with Collins. You're starting to sound like him."

Brooke laughed and took the form and started to fill it out.

"So what are your appointments usually like?" She asked.

"They take blood, basically do a short physical, ask me about what I'm doing. Stuff like that."

"So when they take your blood for the DNA test, they'll test it for the virus?"

"Yeah."

Brooke finished the form and brought it back to Marie.

"Roger, Brooke they're ready for you guys."

"Let's go." Said Roger as he walked behind Brooke.

Brooke arrived int the room with Roger behind her. He jumped up on the table while Brooke sat in a chair on the side.

"Hey Roger, how are you feeling today?" Asked Dr. Bennett when he walked into the room.

"I'm good. This is Brooke, the main reason we're here for a DNA test, there's a good chance she's my daughter."

"Okay well we can do that and Marie said you have an appointment next week and you wanted us to just do it now."

"Might as well you'll already be taking a sample. Besides if people find out I made two trips to the clinic on my own I might give them heart attacks."

"I remember when Mark used to have to bribe you with cigarettes to come."

"Either that or good coffee."

Dr. Bennett gave Roger his physical, and told him that he was healthy with the exception of the cigarette smoking.

"Doc, you've been telling me since you started here to stop smoking. Have I listened?" Dr. Bennett smiled and finished his exam.

"The nurse will be in soon with the stuff to take your guys' blood. It should be quick today it's kind of slow in there today."

"How long will the DNA take?" Asked Roger.

"I'll rush it. As soon as the get the blood I'll have them test it so you can have all the results."

"Thanks."

"No problem, I actually enjoy having you as a patient now, let me tell you Brooke this guy had come such a long way, you'll be luck to have him as a father."

"Thanks." Said Brooke.

Dr. Bennett left the room and Roger turned to Brooke and decided to get to know her.

"So tell me about yourself." Said Roger.

"Um, I have my own business."

"Really, doing what?"

"I have a clothing line called 'Clothes over Bros' in Tree Hill. And I used to have a lot more until Victoria swindled me out of it."

"How did she do that?" Asked Roger.

"I stupidly made her my business partner when I wanted to expand the company. And then when she didn't get her way she made my life even more miserable and just to get her out of my life I turned most of the operations over to her."

"You know I have a friend whose very good at what she does, she's a lawyer. When we get back I'll call her and we can sit down and try to get it back for you."

"Really, even if I'm not your kid?"

"Brooke, even if your are not my kid, you need some in your life that cares. So tell me about you growing up."

"There's not really much to tell, I grew up in Tree Hill, NC. I met Lucas' fiancée Peyton when we were in pre-school. By that time I guess Victoria married Richard and they started leaving me with nannies. When I started kindergarten I started staying at Peyton's more and more. Peyton's mom Anna died when we were 9. So then it was just us and Peyton's dad Larry. When I was 13 my parents got rid of the nannies and said I was old enough to be on my own. I started high school and was kind of a slut, until I met one guy that told me that I was better than that and that he gave a rat's ass about me. That was Luke."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but when I started hanging with Luke I found the best mother figure I could have had, his mother Karen kind of picked up where Anna left off. And his uncle is one of the best guys. Lucas' biological father got jealous because Keith was finally happy, he was going to adopt Lucas, marry Karen and finally be there not just as the uncle and best friend. But Dan had other plans our senior year, Dan became mayor and then a few months later a guy that Luke grew up with was depressed and upset and brought a gun to school. I was walking down the hallway with Peyton and Jimmy pulled out the gun and I guess it went off, glass broke and hit Peyton in the leg along with the bullet. We got separated and somehow I ended up outside. Lucas and Nathan were just getting there, they ran in when Peyton wasn't with me and Nathan's wife Haley was in the tutoring center with a bunch of our friends. I guess the adults figured it was Jimmy inside the tutoring center and since Keith knew Jimmy he wanted to try to talk him down, Karen had to come get me at the gym, because conveniently Victoria and Richard were no where to be found. So when Keith got in there he managed to stall Jimmy long enough so Luke could get out with Peyton. Jimmy killed himself a few minutes later and then we guess Dan went in and shot Keith in the shoulder. A few weeks later Karen found out she was pregnant."

"I heard about the shooting on the news." Said Roger.

"Yeah, there was actually a very rude reporter that wanted an interview with me because I was student council president. But I told her off and the interview never got aired."

"Wow, You've been through a lot in your young life, but you've come through it Brooke that's what's important and your stronger for it."

"Thanks."

"So what did Karen end up having?"

"A little girl Lily Rose Scott. And Haley had a little boy a few days after Lily was born named Jamie. Now we'll always remember how long we've been out of high school. He was born on our graduation day."

"Nice little reminder."

"He's so smart. Thank god he takes after Hales in that department, she was our valedictorian and went in to labor during her speech."

"At least you'll remember who gave speeches I don't remember anything about my high school graduation, except the fact that Collins, Mark, myself, and Maureen had been in my car smoking a joint right before. And Collins ended up naked under his robe."

"Nice."

The nurse then came in and set up for the blood removal. The nurse decided to do Roger's first. As she set him up with the tourniquet Roger closed his eyes and turned away.

"You okay?" Asked the nurse as Brooke watched realizing Roger was uncomfortable. So she walked over and grabbed his hand and held on.

"You're going to feel a small prick."

"Not likely." Said Roger as he flexed his hand while it was still in Brooke's.

"There all set, Ms. Davis are you ready?"

"Huh, oh yeah." Said Brooke still keeping her eyes on Roger. She sat on the table next to him and kept her hand still wrapped in his. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"Hey you were here for me, I'll be here for you."

"Good because I don't do good with stuff like this." Said Brooke. "Ow."

"Sorry it has to be tight, your veins are hard to find."

"That's not a bad thing." Said Roger making a small joke.

"Small prick here." Brooke winced and held on to Roger's hand tightly.

The blood had been taken so Brooke and Roger just waited for the doctor to come back.

"So how long were you, you know?"

"In a haze?"

"Yeah, I mean if you don't want to talk about that's fine."

"No, it's okay. Um, let's see I was only doing pot when I met Victoria that night, I met April in '86, she committed suicide in early '88. So about a year and a half maybe."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I'm not proud of it but it made me who I am."

About an hour later the Doctor came back into the room.

"Hear you did good with the needle this time Roger."

"Yeah, it was a little easier this time." Said Roger.

"Good. Well I have all the results in for you guys. Which do you want first?"

"Either." Said Roger.

"Okay, well your results for your viral loads are where they were last month. There is no change. And now the results of your DNA tests. Roger, Brooke you guys are father and daughter."

"Really?!" Asked Brooke.

"Yeah." Said the doctor handing Roger the paper. Roger looked at it and quickly read it.

"It's says 'with 99.9999999999% certainty the blood tested shows that the patients tested are of paternal/child relationship.' You're my kid."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saying yes, you could have easily said no."

"You're welcome, but Brooke all I did was have a little extra blood taken today, that's hardly anything to be thanked for. So what do you say we head back to the loft save Lucas, and then go out and celebrate and also talk to Joanne about possibly getting your company back." Said Roger as they got off the table and headed out the door.

A few minutes later they were climbing the stairs to the loft and heard laughter.

"Should we be scared?" Asked Brooke.

"No, I don't think so." Said Roger as he slid the door open.

"Hey you guys are back, how'd it go?" Asked Collins.

"Everything went good Uncle Collins." Said Brooke with a smile.

"Oh, congratulations, Mark you owe me twenty."

"How about a beer tonight?"

"That works." Answered Collins giving Brooke a hug.

"You guys bet on whether Brooke was mine?"

"No, we bet on whether you had any kids from your slut days. We made this bet a while ago." Said Mark giving Brooke a hug also.

"You guys need lives." Said Roger who headed to the phone to call the girls.

"Hello?"

"Jo, it's Roger, we're going to the Life later you guys coming?"

"Well I guess, since you asked so nicely." Said Joanne.

"Joanne, would you and Maureen like to come with us guys later on and have dinner?" Asked Roger being as sarcastic as possible.

"Yeah, so what's with the impromptu dinner?"

"We have something to celebrate, and before we go I have a legal issue I need to discuss with you."

"So we'll meet you guys at the loft. What time?"

"How about 6ish then we'll head out to the Life."

"Sounds good see you guys then." Said Joanne.

Roger hung up the phone and went and joined his friends and daughter.

"So do you think I should call Victoria?" Asked Brooke as Roger sat down.

"It's up to you, I mean I have a few choice words to say to her. But only if you want to." Said Roger.

"If my opinion counts for anything I think you should, she deserves to know that you found each other. And then let her have it." Said Lucas.

"Okay."

"We're right here for you honey." Said Collins.

Brooke dialed the number on her cell phone and waited for Victoria to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Brooke, you know the kid you never wanted."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing from you, I just thought you should know that I found my dad. And unlike you who's only known me when you felt like it. He actually wants to be apart of my life."

"Brooke is there a point to this call?"

"Nope no point, just to let you know that you are a selfish bitch and you mean nothing to me, bye. Oh but Roger wants to talk to you. Here." Brooke handed Roger the phone and he gave her a quick hug.

"Hey Victoria, long time no hear."

"Yeah, you too."

"Yeah, like I'd say about 23 years. Maybe you can explain to me why I had to find out I had a daughter now instead of back then."

"Roger, what we had was a one night stand. I tried to call you when she was a year old and some woman answered the phone and said you didn't live there, and to never call again. I wanted to give her to you. Because quite frankly I didn't want her. But she told me you weren't there anymore so I was stuck."

"You were stuck? Don't you think you should of tried a little harder to find me I was still playing at the bar we met at. And also I haven't moved from this place since I moved in, and if I did it was for 3 weeks when I went to New Mexico. But even then all my friends knew where I was. So to use one phone call for an excuse is bullshit and you know it. Damn it Victoria I missed out on my daughter's life cause you were too busy going after your husband's bank account. Why didn't you just bring her to New York and leave her at the loft. Everyone in the building knows me they would have found me!" Roger was fuming at this point and ready to listen to her excuses.

"He wouldn't marry me without Brooke, I couldn't just have left her there."

"No, but you could leave her with nannies, and her friends' parents whenever you felt like it right, when she could have been here. With me and my family, who would have taken her and loved her like their own kid. You used her Victoria, to benefit yourself and you're still doing it."

"I'm not doing anything, I don't know what she told you but she turned the company over to me."

"Yeah, and only after you made her feel like she owed you something."

"That's not how it happened she made damaging choices and I had to come in and fix them. Did she tell you about her druggie friend that stole from her, or about the friend that keeps using her over and over."

"Yeah, she told me about Rachel, and the friend that you say keeps using her is the best friend she's ever had. Peyton's parents took her in when you decided your husband was more important that our kid."

"Roger it's over, done with. And tell Brooke to let it go."

"She's not going to Victoria because this kind of stuff stays with you forever. Goodbye, oh and if you ever try anything again you're going to have to go through me and my lawyer."

"I could take you to court for back child support, you know."

"Try it, see how far you get. I can't pay you anything if I didn't know I had a kid." Roger then hung up the phone and turned to Brooke who sat there with her mouth wide open.

"Wow. That was awesome." Said Brooke.

"Yeah you gave me a flashback to high school, when I came home drunk and with a tattoo."

"Oh when Keith tried to ground you?" Asked Brooke.

"He didn't try he did." Responded Luke.

"How old were you?" Asked Collins.

"16."

"And how did you acquire the tattoo at only 16?"

"The fake id your daughter made me."

"You made fake ids, oh you are so my kid." Said Roger sitting on the couch. "So we know Luke has a tattoo, what about you little one?"

"Um, yeah but it's on my hip." Said Brooke.

"That's cool Maureen's got one on her ass." Said Mark. "Oh and before I forget Rog. Your mother called."

"Let me guess call her back?"

"Yup."

"Fine." Roger got up and picked up the ancient phone and dialed his mother's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom, you called?"

"Yes, I was just calling to check on you since you never call here unless you have to."

"Okay, well since you called, and I have you on the phone. I um have some news."

"Oh my god, it's progressed hasn't it."

"No I'm fine, but you have a grandchild."

"I have a what?! How irresponsible can you be..?"

"Mom! She's 22. She was born before everything happened."

"She's 22? Who's her mother?"

"Some woman I met at a gig one night. I didn't know about Brooke until this morning. She's here. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Can I?"

"Sure, Brooke." Brooke came over and took the phone from him.

"Hello?"

"Hi. So your name is Brooke?"

"Brooke Penelope Davis."

"You have our last name?" Asked Roger's mother.

"Yeah and my mother actually married a guy with the last name Davis."

"So where do you live, are you still in school?"

"I live in North Carolina. I'm actually done with school. And I'm a designer."

"Houses, clothes?"

"Clothes, I have my own label called 'Clothes over Bros'."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I started designing stuff in high school."

"That's great. So honey tell me why didn't we find out about you until now?"

"My mother just told me."

"Well you tell your father that either he brings you here to meet me or I come up there."

"I will." Said Brooke glancing over at the group of guys when a cell phone went off. Brooke saw Lucas wave his cell at her.

"Well honey I will let you go, and you tell your Uncle Mark to take plenty of pictures for me."

"Okay, bye. Oh wait what do you want me to call you?"

"Nana would be fine."

"Okay Nana. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye. Nana says if you don't bring me down there soon, she's coming here." Brooke said as she hung up the ancient phone and turned to the guys.

"We'll go there." Said Roger with a smile.

"Hey who are yo talking to?" Asked Brooke bumping Lucas' leg.

"My mother."

"Who's that Lucas?"

"It's Brooke, Mom."

"Let me talk to her."

"What I'm not good enough anymore?"

"Nope, you've served your purpose."

"Wow, I feel loved. Here Mom want to talk to you."

"Hi Karen. How are guys?"

"We're good honey, how are you?"

"I'm good. So I found out some news from Victoria."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, it turns out Richard Davis isn't my biological father."

"What?!" Well then who is?"

"Um, Roger Davis, he's a guy from New York who Victoria met. I'm actually with him and his friends right now."

"Well that great honey. I'm so glad fro you. So how's work going?"

"It's okay Millicent and I are getting it back on it's feet."

"That's good. So are my son and Peyton driving each other crazy yet?"

"Yeah, but that's normal for them."

"So what are you guys doing tonight since you're in New York?"

"Going out to dinner with my dad and his friends."

"I'm so happy for you sweetheart. You deserve to have people that care about you."

"But I do Karen. You and Keith, Larry, Anna, Deb. You guys have all taken care of me."

"I know honey and I just have to say I know Keith is so proud of what you have accomplished and turned yourself into these last few years, You have come so far Brooke."

"Thank you. Well I'm going to let you go because your son is glaring at me."

"Bye honey. We'll talk soon."

"Okay, tell Lily to keep sending the post cards. I love them."

"I will, she reminds us all the time. 'I have to get cards for Jamie, Brooke, and Lucas.'"

"Well give everyone my love and I'll email you soon."

"Okay honey, bye."

"Bye. Here."

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Lucas." Lucas hung up the phone and looked at Brooke.

"What?"

"You talked to her longer than I did."

"So your mom loves me more. I can't help that."

Mark, Roger, and Collins just laughed.

"Don't be sad Luke, my mom loves Collins more than me." Said Roger.

"So your parents are traveling?" Asked Mark.

"Yeah, they actually met up with Haley's parents and decided to travel before Lily started school, they'll be back in the spring. They decided to home school her for kindergarten, I don't know why."

A few minutes later foot steps were heard coming up the stairs.

"The girls are really early." Said Roger.

"They probably got bored." Said Mark.

"Hey guys." Said Maureen walking in.

"Hey Maureen." Said the guys.

"Hey I'm so sorry I tried to keep her home longer." said Joanne joking around.

"No problem. Maureen, Joanne this is my daughter Brooke and her friend Lucas."

"Daughter?!" Exclaimed Joanne and Maureen.

"Yup. Maureen can I talk to you in my room real quick?"

"Sure." Maureen followed Roger into his room.

"You have a daughter?" Whispered Maureen.

"Yeah, and I'm sure she's mine we went and had a DNA test done. But that's not the reason I asked you in here. Okay Brooke was born March of '86. About a year later Victoria, Brooke's mother if you can call her that. Called here looking for me. She said a woman answered the phone and told her I didn't live here and to never call again. Was it by any chance you?"

"No Roger. April was living here though."

"Damn it. Victoria was calling to tell me about Brooke and to give her to me."

"What?"

"Yeah. So my daughter now has abandonment issues because April decided to be a bitch."

"Roger I'm so sorry. If I had known she did that I would have told you."

"I know. And I'm sorry I asked if you did it."

"Well Roger besides April I was the only woman here at that time, you had no choice, but to ask."

"Do you mind sending Brooke in here, I need to tell her this."

"Yeah. Hey Rog. Just think of the time you now have to spend with her."

"It's not enough."

"I know Baby. It never is." Maureen walked out of Roger's room. "Hey Brooke, your dad wants to talk to you."

"Okay." Brooke got up and walked over to Roger's room. "Hey Maureen said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, come sit." Said Roger moving a photo album over to her.

"What's this?"

"Just pictures, I want to show you. This was probably taken 2 months before I met Victoria." Said Roger, he continued to show her pictures from before she was born. And then he got to the ones with April, Mimi, and Angel in them.

"This is April. She's the one who got me started with everything."

"Was she good to you, I mean besides the drugs and all?"

"No, but we weren't really good to each other. I actually found out from Victoria that she tried to give you to me. She called here when you were about a year old. And from what Maureen and I figured out April must have answered the phone and told Victoria that I didn't live here and never to call back."

"So we didn't get to meet, because your girlfriend at the time was jealous?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's April and Victoria's. Can I see some more pictures?"

"Yeah, and maybe if you ask Mark he'll find a movie he made in '89-'90."

"Cool." They continued looking at pictures. "Who's that?" She asked pointing to a picture of Roger with a girl on his lap.

"That's Mimi. She and I were together for about 6 years until she died of AIDS."

"So she would have been my step-mother?"

"Yeah." Said Roger who was amazed at the strength of his daughter.

"That's your Aunt Angel. He and Collins were together from Christmas Eve '89, until a few days before Halloween."

"Who's that?"

"Your Aunt Angel out of drag. This picture hung on Mimi's vanity at work until she got sick."

"What did she do?"

"She was a dancer at the Cat Scratch, it's a S&M place down the street." Said Roger. "You guys would have been so good together. Angel made all her own outfits. If Mark finds the video. You'll see them."

Roger and Brooke continued looking at pictures of Roger and the bohos.

"We better get back out there and rescue Lucas." Said Roger.

"Okay. I wish I had brought some photos with me." Said Brooke.

"Hey, we have time to look at your photos because I have no intention of losing you again." Said Roger.

"Would you ever consider coming to visit Tree Hill."

"I would love to. We'll make plans for it tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah."

Brooke and Roger came out of his room, and everyone was sitting there waiting for the two Davis'.

"Hey Roger, you want to discuss that legal thing now?"

"Yeah, um let's talk in my room." Said Roger.

"So what were you doing?" Asked Lucas.

"Talking and looking at pictures. Uncle Mark, Dad said you had a video you made a while ago?"

"Yeah, you want to watch it?"

"If you can find it." Said Brooke.

"Hang on." Said Mark going over to where the tapes were. "Found it."

_**(Meanwhile in Roger's room)**_

"So what's up?"

"You know the will I had you file?"

"Yeah."

"I need to amend it. Brooke's needs to be the beneficiary."

"Okay, I'll draw up the papers. Does she know you're doing this?"

"No, and I don't want her to yet. And also, Brooke has a company. When she was expanding it she brought Victoria into it. But within the last few weeks Victoria managed to swindle her out of it. She wants it back Jo."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Jo."

"You're welcome."

Roger emerged from his room a few seconds after Joanne.

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah, you ready?" Asked Mark.

"Boy, just put it on." Said Collins.

Mark had converted all his reels to VHS and then DVD. So it was easy for him to find. The DVD started and opened with 'Today 4 You: Proof Positive'. They watched the beginning parts and then it came to New Year's Eve. Mark's voice came over the TV.

"_Mimi! Mimi! What's your New Year's Resolution?!"_

"_I'm giving up my vices, I'm going back to school."_

"_And what about you Roger?"_

"_To finish a song."_

"_Yeah, maybe this year." Said Mark as Roger flipped him off and then started to kiss Mimi. "And who are you two supposed to be?"_

"_Bond, James Bond." Answered Collins._

"_And Pussy Galore, in person!" Said Angel._

"Is that Angel?" Asked Brooke.

"That's her honey." Said Collins.

"Did she make that outfit?"

"Yup, that and all of her clothes."

"Wow." Said Brooke.

"You and she would have gotten along great."

"I wish I could have met her and Mimi."

"Me too." Said Collins.

"So Dad, the hair?"

"Due to the fact I didn't leave here for a year." Said Roger.

"You're forgiven."

The movie ended and everyone decided they were hungry.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Mimi and I would have gotten along?"

"Yeah, I do. Maybe not all the time. But I think you would have."

The group left the loft and headed down to the Life Cafe. When they got there Corey was at the door. He was the host for the night.

"No, not tonight."

"Why? You have empty tables and there are only 7 of us." Said Brooke.

"Because I don't want any trouble." Said Corey.

"I promise we'll all be on our best behavior." Said Brooke with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Fine, but one ounce of trouble and you guys are gone."

"Cool, no trouble." Said Brooke.

They walked away from the stand, and Roger came up behind Brooke.

"Yeah, right." They whispered together laughing.

"Those two are going to be trouble together huh." Said Lucas to Mark.

"Yup."

"So you mentioned you were student council president, what policies did you come up with?" Asked Roger.

"DW-not I." Said Brooke.

"What's that?" Asked Maureen.

"A safe ride, like if you got drunk at a party and couldn't drive home, you call a number and someone comes out and gets you." Explained Brooke.

"That's awesome." Said Joanne.

"So what did you guys do on the weekends?" Asked Collins.

"Well on most Fridays we had basketball games."

"Brooke was head cheerleader."

"You were?" Asked Roger.

"Yeah, and we went to a couple competitions."

"And then we would go to my mom's cafe, or the River Court, which is a basketball court in the middle of this park facing the river, or just go to TRIC." Explained Lucas.

"What's TRIC?" Asked Maureen.

"My mom and step-mom's club." Said Lucas.

"Wow." Said Collins.

"We took a road trip senior year." Said Brooke.

"Where'd you guys go?" Asked Mark.

"Honeygrove, TX." Said Lucas.

"Why?" Asked Collins.

"Our friend was in need of ass." Said Lucas referring to Mouth's text message.

"Assistance, Rachel left him there one night and he couldn't pay the hotel bills, so he got arrested for sleeping on a bench or something. So we had to go bail him out. Which turned into the craziest road trip. We broke down and then a tour bus pulled up and it turned out to be this guy that had a thing fro Haley and me. He made Haley cry." Said Brooke.

"How did he do that?" Asked Joanne.

"He told her she had gotten fat, but she was like 7 ½- 8 months pregnant with Jamie."

"Yeah, and then he looks at my brother and goes 'dude, not mine.'" Said Lucas.

"Oh, man." Said Joanne.

"He's an ass anyways." Said Lucas.

"So wasn't Nate, but we love him anyways." Said Brooke jokingly.

"Hey guys." Said Walt the waiter.

"Hey Walt." Said everyone.

"We have new people tonight?" He asked.

"Walt, this is my daughter Brooke and her friend Lucas."

"Nice to meet you guys. So what are we having to drink tonight?"

"Um, I think the usual. Brooke, Luke what about you guys?" Asked Roger.

"Beer." Said Brooke.

"I'll have a beer too." Said Lucas.

"Sounds good."

"Oh, Walt can we get 8 shot glasses and a bottle of Stoli?" Asked Collins.

"Sure." Walt said as he walked away.

"Collins, we're not getting hammered tonight." Said Roger.

"I know but we are celebrating, and that calls for Stoli."

Walt came back with the wine, beer, and Stoli, and passed them out.

"Okay I propose a toast, to Roger and Brooke. Congratulations on finding each other." Said Collins, they all raised their glasses up and then drank them.

"So Brooke how long are you guys in town for?" Asked Maureen as they all sat back down.

"Just a few days. I wish we could stay longer though." Said Brooke.

"You could Brooke. Millicent can handle the store, I'm sure Deb won't mind helping since Jamie is in school all day." Suggested Lucas

"I'll call Millicent and Deb and talk to them." Said Brooke.

"Call now." Said Lucas.

"Fine bossy." Said Brooke jokingly. She pulled out her cell phone and found Deb's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Deb, you busy?"

"Hi honey, no I'm not. I'm sitting down at the River Court watching Antwon play. Why what's up?"

"Who? Oh Skills. I kind of need a small favor."

"What's up?"

"Can you help Millicent out at the store this week while Jamie is at school?"

"Sure I can honey, why?"

"I found my dad in New York and I want to spend some time with him."

"That's great honey, congratulations."

"Thanks so um, I'm going to call Millicent and then have her call you to set up a schedule."

"Sounds fine honey, I'm free until about 2:30, but if you really need me. I'll have Nathan or Haley talk to Dan."

"I so promise to have you out by 2:30." Said Brooke with a laugh.

"I feel the same way, bye honey."

"Bye Deb, thanks."

"Anytime, hon" Brooke hung up the phone.

"Deb's in."

"See I told you. What was the deal with 2:30?" Asked Lucas.

"Oh she was saying she has to pick Jamie up at school. But if I rally needed her at he store later she'd have Nate or Hales call Dan."

Lucas just shook his head as Brooke dialed Millicent's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mouth." Said Brooke smiling.

"Hi Brooke, I grabbed Millie's phone thinking it was mine, you want to talk to her?"

"That's why I called."

"Hi Brooke, what's up?"

"I'm going to be in New York a little longer than I thought, but I talked to Deb and she said she'd help out. But she has to leave by 2:30 because otherwise Jamie goes with Dan."

"No problem." Said Millicent. "So did you find him?"

"Yes."

"That's great. I want details when you get back."

"Of course, now go have fun with Mouth."

"Bye Brooke."

"Bye." Brooke hung up the phone and put it back in her purse.

"I'm going to call Peyton and tell her that I'm coming home on time. I need to get back."

"I know and understand." Said Brooke as Lucas pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey you, how's everything going up there?" Asked Peyton when she answered the phone.

"Great Brooke's going to stay another week, but I will be back as planned." Said Lucas.

"She didn't find him?" Asked Peyton.

"No, she did."

"Oh that's great."

"Yeah so I will call you tomorrow?"

"Great, love you. Later."

"Bye."

Walt came back over and decided to take their orders.

"What can I get you guys for dinner tonight?" Asked Walt.

"Brooke you go first." Said Collins.

"I'll have the Southern Fried Chicken." Answered Brooke.

"Okay." Said Walt writing it down and looked at Roger.

"I'll have the Life Burger."

"As always." Said Walt with a smile writing down and then looking to Lucas.

"I'll get the Guinness stewed beef."

"Collins what about you?"

"Soy cheese steak." Roger was biting his tongue to keep himself from saying anything, but he smiled at Collins and Collins rolled his eyes.

"Mark, what about you?" Asked Walt.

"The turkey burger." Answered Mark.

"Joanne?"

"The stuffed chicken breast." Said Joanne.

"Mo, you?"

"The vegan falafel." She answered.

"Alright I'll go put the orders in, thanks guys."

"Go ahead Rog I know it's killing you not to say anything." Said Collins.

"Soy cheese steak? Really?"

"It wouldn't kill you to try something different, you know?"

"Yes it will. I happen to like eating Elsie the cow thanks." Said Roger.

"Hey! Be nice." Said Maureen. "I saved your apartment that night."

"And then the door got padlocked New Years' Day. If it wasn't for Angel breaking the lock we'd still be freezing our asses off outside." Said Roger jokingly.

A short time later their food came and then right in the middle of eating beepers went off. Brooke saw both Roger and Collins put down their forks and took out their pills, everyone just kept eating. Roger took his pills and smiled at Brooke.

"So the beeper tells you to take your meds?" Asked Brooke.

"Yeah or Mark." Said Roger.

"Or me what?" Asked Mark.

"You remind me to take my meds."

"He's gotten better over the years Brooke. I don't have to remind him everyday."

Roger just shook his head as a quick memory came back.

"You okay?" Asked Brooke.

"Yeah, I was just remembering the night Mimi and I started dating."

"Did you have your first date or kiss here?"

"Date, she shoved her tongue down my throat at the loft the night before."

"Is that when we came back from Life Support and you two were fighting?" Asked Collins.

"Yeah."

"She kisses you and you start fighting with her?" Asked Brooke.

"Yeah, I had only been clean about a year and Mimi came in and offered me smack and then I started a fight with her, threw her out and that's how she ended up down in the street and me on the balcony that night."

"That's why you were so pissed that night?" Asked Collins.

"Yeah."

"Man, I don't blame you." Said Collins.

"But you guys got together eventually." Said Lucas.

"The next night." Said Roger.

"Wow." Said Brooke.

Dinner was finished soon after and everyone headed out after paying the bill.

"So where are you guys staying?"

"The plaza it was the closest to here." Said Brooke.

"Well, tell you what since Lucas is going home tomorrow. You stay with us for the week." Suggested Roger.

"Are you sure?" Asked Brooke.

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll bring my stuff over tomorrow after Lucas goes to the airport." Said Brooke glad she didn't have to stay at the hotel by herself.

"How did you guys get here?" Asked Joanne.

"We walked." Said Lucas.

"Take a cab back please, it might have changed a lot since the 80s but it's still the East Village." Said Roger.

"Okay." Said Brooke. "So I'll come by when Lucas leaves."

"Sounds great. Lucas it was good meeting you. I'll see you when I come down to visit sometime I'm sure."

"Absolutely. It was great meeting you guys."

"You too." Everyone said bye to Lucas and Brooke as they got into the cab that Collins had hailed for them.

"See you tomorrow." Said Brooke.

"Call me and let me know you got there okay." Said Roger.

"Okay." Said Brooke.

Brooke and Lucas got in the cab and headed towards the Plaza.

"So did you have fun?" Asked Brooke.

"Yeah, I had a good time today."

"I glad you came with me, I think if I had gone alone I wouldn't have gone."

"Yes you would have it just would have taken you a little longer, and I think you leaving me at the loft with your uncles assured them you weren't kidnapping your dad."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Brooke and Lucas arrived at the hotel and went separately into their hotel rooms. Brooke got into Sher's and picked up the phone and called the loft.

"SPEEEEAK!" The answering machine sounded and Brooke had to pull the phone away from her ear quickly.

"Hi Dad, it's Brooke." Announced Brooke giving him time to answer before she continued on with a message.

"Hey, you got to the hotel okay?" Asked Roger who had just got to the loft when the phone rang.

"Yup and now I'm going to bed because the beer and Stoli are hitting me faster than I thought it would." Said Brooke.

"Okay, what time does Luke's flight leave?"

"Um, hang on I'll find out." Brooke put the phone down and knocked on the adjoining door to her's and Lucas' room.

"Hey Luke, what time does your flight leave?"

"9:05am."

"It leaves around 9 tomorrow morning." Said Brooke to Roger.

"Alright so I'll come and get you at the hotel sometime after 10ish." Said Roger.

"You don't have to I can get to the loft myself."

"I want to okay. So I'll see you around 10."

"Okay, night Dad."

"Night Honey." Brooke hung up the phone and decided to call Haley.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Tutor Husband. What's going on?"

"Not much, how's New York?"

"Great. I found my dad and we spent the whole day together."

"That's great, is he a good guy?"

"Yeah, he kind of reminds me of Keith a little. I met his friends, and I talked to my grandmother."

"That's a lot for one day. Are you sure he's your dad though?"

"We had a DNA test done and with 99.9999999999% accuracy he's my dad. I'm going to spend the week up here, and spend time with him. Oh my god Nate you should have heard him with Victoria, he laid into her so good."

"That's awesome, I can't wait to meet him."

"Well you have that chance. He wants to come down and see Tree Hill."

"Cool, so did you call for another reason?"

"Um, yeah actually I called to talk to your wife, she around?"

"Yeah, hang on she's helping Jamie with a school project."

"Okay."

"Hales, phone."

"Hello?"

"Hey Tutor Wife."

"Hey Tigger, what's up? How's New York?"

"It's great, I met my father and had dinner with him and his friends."

"That's great Brooke, so he's nice and accepting and all?"

"Yup, we went to the clinic got the DNA and then went back to his place and watched this movie my uncle made, then went out to dinner. Hales they made me feel like I'd always been there."

"That's great. So are you coming back tomorrow?"

"No, I'm going to spend a week here, and hang out with him. Oh can you do me a favor, you know my photo albums?"

"Yeah."

"Can you do me a favor and Fed-ex them to me, and I'll pay you back for the shipping charges when I get home."

"Sure I'll go over and get them tonight and overnight them to you, you want them all?"

"Um, yeah. Oh and my Jr. and Sr. yearbooks."

"You got it."

"So what's the project you're working on?"

"Jamie has to write about his family."

"Aww that's awesome and a little confusing in his case."

"Well we're going to put every one in it that we can." Said Haley. "I'm just making sure he gets the people right."

"I want to read it when he's done."

"I put a copy in the box. So what's your dad's name?"

"Roger."

"Davis?"

"Yup."

"Okay where are you going to be staying?"

"Um, it's 358 Ave. A, New York City, NY 10009."

"Okay I'll go as soon as we finish this and send it to you."

"Thanks babe."

"No problem."

"Bye." Brooke hung up with Haley and dialed Roger's number again.

"Hello?" Said Collins answering.

"Wow, you got to it before the answering machine impressive." Said Brooke.

"Hi Brooke, what's up?"

"Nothing, is my dad there?"

"Yup. Hang on. Rog."

"Hi honey is everything okay?" Asked Roger worried.

"Oh, yeah everything is fine I just called to ask if I could have something delivered to your place tomorrow?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well I talked to Haley, and she said she could overnight my photo albums to me."

"That's fine, someone will be here. Is she overnighting them?"

"Yeah so I don't know if what time their coming, she said she would try and get them to the Fed-ex tonight."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"It's no problem."

"Okay well I'm going to bed now, night."

"Night hon." Roger hung up the phone laughing.

"What's up? Brooke okay?" Asked Mark.

"Yeah, she just wanted to know if it was okay that Haley send something to her here, that's all."

"So here's the million dollar question, where is she going to sleep?" Asked Mark.

"She can sleep in my room I'll crash on the couch." Said Roger.

"Cool."

The next morning arrived and Lucas was packing his stuff when Brooke knocked on the door.

"Hey." Said Lucas opening the door.

"Hey so you all packed up?"

"Yeah, look you don't have to go to the airport with me. Go back to bed I'll talk to you later." Said Lucas.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll talk to you later."

"See ya."

Brooke turned around and went back to bed. She woke up at 9:30 to a knock on her door.

"Hang on." Said Brooke sleepily. She opened the door to see her father on the other side.

"Hey, morning."

"Hi, come on in."

"Did I just wake you up?" Asked Roger.

"Yeah but it's fine, I actually got up at 6 to go to the airport with Lucas, but he said he could go on his own, so I went back to bed. Give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready to go."

"Take your time." Said Roger sitting down on the chair. "So I was thinking last night that you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No I can sleep on the couch that's fine."

"Brooke, you are sleeping in my room. Trust me, the couch is more comfortable than it looks for me, I spent a lot of time on it with Mimi when she was in withdrawal and when she got sicker."

"Only if you're sure."

"It is."

Brooke finished packing her stuff and grabbed her bag. She did a quick scan around the room to make sure she didn't leave anything behind.

"You ready?" She asked Roger.

"When you are."

"Let's go." Said Brooke.

Brooke checked out of the hotel and left with Roger, they quickly made their way into the East Village. When Roger decide he needed coffee.

"You want coffee?"

"Sure." Said Brooke as they walked into Dunkin' Donuts.

"Hi what can I get you?" The girl behind the counter asked.

"Um, I'll have a medium black coffee. And what do you want?" Asked Roger.

"Um, I'll have a medium with milk and 3 sugars." Said Brooke.

"Okay that will be $4." Said the girl who was trying to flirt with Roger.

"Here you go. It's on me." Said Brooke, as she handed the money to the girl who was giving her daggers.

"Have a nice day." Said the girl.

"You too." Said Brooke. "You ready Dad."

"Yup." Said Roger as he grabbed his and Brooke's coffees off the counter. The girl stood there with her mouth to the floor. Brooke and Roger started laughing as they walked out of the store drinking their coffee.

"She was trying to flirt with you."

"I think she thought you were my girlfriend or something."

"I think I gave her a heart attack when I called you 'dad'."

"You probably did." Said Roger laughing. When they got to the street the loft was on they saw a Fed-ex truck outside of it and a guy trying to buzz the building.

"Hi can I help you?" Asked Roger.

"Yeah, I'm trying to deliver a package, but no one's answering."

"That's cause the buzzer's broken, who's the package for?"

"Brooke Davis."

"Oh that's me."

"I'm sorry can I see some ID the box says ask for ID."

"Oh wait until I talk to Tutor Wife." Said Brooke with a laugh as she pulled out her ID to show the delivery guy.

"Tutor Wife?"

"Haley, when we met she was Nathan's tutor."

"Ah." Said Roger taking the box from the delivery guy after handing Brooke his keys, so she could open the door.

"We have to get you a key made."

"Oh you mean so I don't have to call you anymore. But I'll miss our games of catch." Said Brooke jokingly.

"Let's go." Brooke and Roger made their way upstairs and into the loft.

"Hey." Said Collins.

"Morning." Said Brooke going over and giving him a hug.

"So what did you guys do this morning?" Asked Collins.

"We went to Dunkin' Donuts and the girl behind the counter flirted with Dad and then just about had a heart attack when she found out I was his daughter and not his girlfriend." Said Brooke.

"What's in the box?" Asked Mark.

"Some photo albums and my yearbooks, I had Haley overnight them to me." Said Brooke.

"That's cool." Said Collins.

"Do you have a knife or scissors?"

"Here." Said Roger pulling out a pocket knife.

"Thank you." Said Brooke opening the box. When she opened it she saw a booklet with Jamie's handwriting on it. It was titled 'My Crazy Mixed-up Family' By Jamie Scott. "Aww he got the title right." Said Brooke with a laugh, showing the guys.

"How old is he?" Asked Collins.

"He's five." Answered Brooke, glancing through the booklet. There were pictures of everyone. She had most of the pictures used from high school and years since. "I've got better pictures of everyone. Do you guys want to see?"

"Yeah." Said Roger. Brooke pulled out the photo album that started with her birth announcement. They went through the album and got to her pre-school pictures. "That's Peyton, and Anna."

"Who's that?" Asked Mark.

"My nanny at the time. It was parents' day. My nanny came and Larry and Anna. Larry took the picture. Oh there's one with all 4 of us." They continued looking through the grade school pictures and then got to middle school. "That's Nate, Peyton, and I at a concert at school. Oh my god!"

"What?" Asked Roger.

"That's Haley and Lucas behind us."

"You never noticed them in the picture?" Asked Mark.

"No, we didn't didn't all start hanging out until Jr. year when Luke joined the basketball team. Okay now high school." They went through more picture from parties and different days.

"That's Lucas and Nathan's father's kiss my ass jamboree. Their words not mine. That's Keith and Karen at a basketball game. Haley before she became a cheerleader."

"What are these pictures?" Asked Roger.

"Dare night. This guy that lived next door decided we all needed to be closer that than we were, so he devised the dare night. Lucas had to put on a bunch of clothes and return them through out the mall. He ended up in his boxers. Oh and he had to kiss a stranger in a photo booth using change from a fountain. Haley and Peyton had to get hit by a fastball, so they ended up at a batting cage. Mouth, Skills, and Fergie had to do karaoke and did 'Baby Got Back' with Mouth doing lead. Um, Nate and Dim had to get waxed and dress up like girl scouts."

"Wait his name is Dim?" Asked Collins.

"Well it's actually Tim, but he's not very smart."

"What did you have to do?" Asked Roger.

"Take a picture in an open grave. With Felix the mastermind of the whole thing. Did I mention this was all at night."

"What about Sr. year?" Asked Collins.

"Peyton met Ellie- her birth mother, Dan almost died an then shot Keith. And now he's out of jail. Oh Peyton has a stalker who posed as her brother. We ended up getting him in jail and found her real brother. Ellie died of breast cancer. Karen and Haley got pregnant. But not much else happened. Besides the school shooting. It was just a little drama."

"Wow." Said Roger.

"Yeah, but it's like if none of that never happened I wouldn't be here." Said Brooke.

"That's true." Said Collins.

The group continued looking through the pictures when Mark decided he was hungry and started making sandwiches for everyone.

The week was spent just hanging out around the loft except for the day that Roger decided to take Brooke to Scarsdale. He borrowed Joanne's car to get there. He also wanted to show Brooke around a little.

"That's the high school."

"That's where you went?" Asked Brooke.

"Yup."

"That's Mark's house, and Maureen's."

"They lived next door to each other?"

"Yup. When Maureen and Joanne tried to have a commitment ceremony. It didn't go as planned and they ended up breaking up. So Maureen's mother turns to Mark and says _'Maybe you two can get back together now.'_"

"She didn't?!"

"Yeah, we all laughed. Because we were still teasing Mark about the fact that Maureen left him for Jo."

"Poor guy."

"This is mine and Collins' street. Collins lived over there, and this is us." Said Roger pulling into the driveway.

"Do you think if you had known about me and had custody, you would have moved back here?"

"No, we would have stayed in the loft. You ready for this?"

"Yeah, I mean the hardest thing was to find you, or actually get up the nerve to do it." Said Brooke.

"I understand that." Said Roger. "Let's do this." He said getting out of the car. He walked around and opened Brooke's door.

"I'm ready." Brooke got out and followed Roger to the door. He rang the bell and they waited for the door to open.

"Roger! Come in, come in." Said his father Steven.

"Hey Dad. How are you?"

"I'm good, your mother's out playing Bridge with Mark and Collins' mothers."

"What Mrs. Johnson isn't playing this week?" Said Roger.

"No smartass, Mrs. Himmelfarb is."

"Oh that's even better." Said Roger with a laugh.

"So, who's this?" Asked Mr. Davis.

"This is your granddaughter Brooke. Mom said if I didn't bring her here, she was coming to the loft."

"And she would have brought the other moms." Said Mr. Davis.

"And you wouldn't have had a son left afterwards."

"Hello Brooke." Said Mr. Davis.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Said Brooke hugging him back.

"My goodness, who does that woman think she is. Bragging about her daughter who does nothing all day long, yet has a nanny and a maid." Said Mrs. Davis coming into the house.

"Hi Mom. Mrs. Himmelfarb bragging about Nannette again?"

"Roger! Oh honey when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. And Nannette's not completely useless, she was the first woman to attempt turning Mark into a man, which we're still waiting to happen."

"Don't be crude. Now is this my granddaughter?" She asked.

"Hi Nana."

"Oh my goodness, come here honey." Mrs. Davis hugged Brooke as tight as she could. "Oh my goodness, I never thought I would see the day where Roger would give me a grandchild."

"Well Collins and Mark thought I would, they made a bet."

"I hope you don't mind, but I told the ladies about you Brooke."

"I don't mind at all, in fact I brought you guys something."

Brooke took a book out of her monster bag, and handed it to Nana.

"What's this?"

"Something I put together."

Marty opened the book and cried at the first page. Sitting there was a picture of Roger and Brooke. And then on the opposite page was a copy of Brooke's birth certificate that clearly stated Roger as her father and then next to it was the paper from the clinic stating they were father and daughter. Marty continued flipping through the book and saw pictures of Brooke with Peyton, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan. And then other pictures with Jake and Jenny. And then pictures post high school with everyone and Jamie and Lilly.

"Who's this?" Asked Marty.

"That is Jamie my godson, and Lucas' little sister Lilly. Jamie is Nathan and Haley's little boy." Explained Brooke. Marty then turned the page to pictures that Mark had taken through out the week.

"I have an idea. The Walmart here has a portrait studio what do you say, we go have a family portrait taken. The last one that we took Roger you were in high school."

"Mom, Brooke and I didn't bring any clothes for a family portrait."

"Than it's a good thing we're going to Walmart isn't it." Said Marty. "Let's go you two, up, up."

The family got into Steven's Cadillac and headed to the store. When they got there Marty went to the studio and the guy at the counter said they had a cancellation and could fit them in, in an hour.

"Okay we have an hour to find something for you two to wear."

The boys went one way and the girls the other.

"So Brooke we haven't really had time to talk without your father within earshot. So how are you doing with everything?"

"I'm doing okay. I mean I never had a real relationship with Victoria and Richard so I'm not really missing anything there. But I'm really close with my friends' parents. And we were close with the basketball coach at the high school. So we all kind of had a surrogate grandfather."

"Good." Said Marty happy that her granddaughter wasn't all alone." Now I know Roger won't bring it up, but how is he really coping?"

"I think he's okay. I mean I think he was afraid I wouldn't want to be around him cause of the HIV and stuff, but I don't care about that I just want my dad around."

"Good, I'm glad."

"I'm just ticked that I got jipped out of time with because Victoria used me." Marty just nodded and gently rubbed Brooke's back.

_**(Meanwhile with Roger and Steven)**_

"So, how did you find out about Brooke?"

"She showed up at the loft with her friend Lucas."

"And you know that she's your's for sure?"

"Had the DNA test done that day, Dad you saw the paper."

"I know." Said Steven grabbing a shirt off the rack.

"Not a chance." Roger said when he saw a polo shirt his father was holding up. "I don't have to wear a tie do I?"

"I think you can get away without one." His dad answered.

Roger grabbed a blue button down similar to the one he wore to Maureen and Joanne's ceremony.

"Let's go." Said Roger. "Did you find anything?" He said walking over to Brooke and his mom.

"Yup I just have to pay and change." Said Brooke.

"You two are not paying." Said Marty.

"What do you mean?" Asked Brooke.

"This is our treat." Said Marty.

"I can't let you do that." Said Brooke.

"Well that's too bad now give me these and go over there." She said taking the clothes from Brooke and Roger.

After Marty paid she handed Brooke and Roger their bags.

"Now go change." She pointed to the restrooms and both Brooke and Roger obeyed.

"Marty, they're both adults, take it easy on them."

"Steven let me spoil my granddaughter and son. It doesn't happen often, Roger is too stubborn to ask for help. This is the only time he'll let me do anything like this."

Brooke and Roger came out changed and waited for Marty and Steven to lead them to the studio.

"Nana, can I pay please." Said Brooke.

"No, Brooke. This is our idea. We're paying now put your wallet away." Brooke looked at Roger. "Sorry I'm not used to this."

"Don't worry, honey just go along with it." Said Roger.

The photographer came out and handed Marty a clip board and catalog to choose the package she wanted. She looked at what they were all wearing and chose to go with a background called brown muslin. She filled out the paperwork and handed it back to the photographer.

"Okay, what do you say we head back and get set up." Said Chris the photographer. He set up the background and got the chairs for Marty and Steven. "Alright Marty, Steven why don't you sit here and Roger stand behind your father, and Brooke behind your mother." Roger and Brooke looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Hush up you two and do what he says." Scolded Marty.

"Okay, let's just get this done before Dad get more gray hair and has to go dye it." Said Brooke looking at Roger.

"Hey I do not have gray hair."

Chris was confused, but set up the shot anyways, the picture was taken. Then Marty decided she wanted a few others taken.

"Now Chris, can we get one of just Brooke and Roger together?"

"Sure, Brooke why don't you stand behind Roger and put your hand on his shoulder."

"Like this?"

"Yeah great. Would you like any others done Marty?" Said Chris as he took the picture.

"Yeah, how about individuals and then one with just Steven and I." Said Marty.

"Okay."

The pictures were done and Chris told them it would be a few days before they could be picked up. Just as the family was leaving someone spotted Brooke.

"Well, well, well Brooke Davis as I live and breathe."

"Oh my god Jake!" Brooke ran over to him and practically jumped the poor guy.

"Oh it's so good to see you." Said Jake.

"You too, how's Jenny?"

"She's good, she's in 2nd grade now."

"Oh man I remember you carrying her in the car seat."

"So what are you doing up here?" Asked Jake.

"Visiting my family, speaking of which. Dad, Nana, Grampa this is my old friend Jake Jagielski. Jake this is everyone."

"Hi it's nice to meet you guys." Said Jake.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Brooke's dad Roger."

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Asked Marty.

"Since high school." Answered Jake.

"Daddy I need more money for the crane machine." Said Jenny coming over.

"Okay, but first honey I want you to meet someone. This is Brooke and her family."

"Hi." Said Jenny shyly.

"I know you don't remember this, but I knew you when you were a baby."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Cool. Can I go play now Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetie, I'll be over in a minute." Said Jake giving her some money.

"She's great Jake."

"Thanks, so how's everyone back home?"

"You know Nathan and Haley renewed their vows, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well their son was born on graduation day. His name is James Lucas. That's him and Lilly Rose. She's Karen and Keith's daughter."

"No way."

"Yup."

"Wow."

"Um, Luke and Peyton are engaged. Skills and Deb are um sleeping together and claim to be in love." Jake's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, shocked us too. Oh and Keith and Karen are traveling around with Lilly and Jimmy and Lydia."

"Guess I missed a lot huh?"

"So come back, seriously you and Jenny can stay with me."

"I can't really, see I have sole custody but Nicki has supervised and I can't leave the state just now. She screw up things in Savannah for us, she um slept with Jenny's teacher who was married, and got knocked up."

"No, please tell me the father has enough brains to know what she's like."

"Oh, yeah I told him and as soon as the baby is born it goes directly to him. Nicki started using also and in a while and only cause she's forced she's sober. But soon I can leave."

"So let me get this straight you moved up here to get away from the bitch and she followed you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry Jake."

"Yeah, but soon I'll be free maybe I'll take a trip down to see you guys."

"You better."

"I will, but listen here's my number call me and we can keep in touch." Said Jake writing his number down.

"Okay, I'll call you. It was so great to see you."

"You too, call me the next time you're in town. We'll do something."

"Sounds good, bye Jake."

"See ya."

Brooke rejoined her family and they headed outside.

"So did you guys date?" Asked Marty.

"No, he dated Peyton. At that time Luke and were together."

They then went back to Marty and Steven's house.

"Do you guys want dinner before you head back?" Asked Marty.

"No, that's okay Mom. We have to get back to the city Brooke's flight leaves early tomorrow." Said Roger.

"Okay, well I'm glad we could do this." Said Marty hugging Brooke.

"Me too." Brooke said.

"You call me when you're flight gets into Tree Hill, okay." Said Marty.

"I will Nana."

"Okay, now Roger."

"Here it comes." Said Roger in good humor.

"Please quit smoking."

"Mom I've been good I only had two since we got in the car."

"Please just think about it, I'm already going to lose you too soon. Let's not tempt fate." She said holding his face before giving him a hug.

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you. Now you guys get going."

"Bye Mom."

"Bye my sweeties."

Roger pulled out of the driveway and honked the horn once.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked.

"Yeah I did. Thank you for taking me."

"You're welcome."

Roger turned on the radio and they drove back to the loft. When they got there everyone was sitting around.

"Hey guys."

"Hey how was Scarsdale?" Asked Collins.

"Good, everyone's good our moms were playing Bridge with Mrs. Himmelfarb. Nannette's still lazy with nannies and a maid. We went and got pictures done. Brooke met a guy." Said Roger jokingly.

"I did not _meet_ a guy, I already knew him. I ran into Jake and Jenny at Walmart." Said Brooke.

"That's great." Said Collins.

"Not to be a downer but what time does your flight leave?" Asked Maureen.

"9 am."

"That sucks." Said Mark.

"Yup."

"I know a good way to lighten you guys up, I have something for you to sign Roger and Brooke I have good news for you." Said Joanne. "Here." She handed Roger an envelope and he pulled out the papers in there.

"What is it?" Asked Brooke.

"It's my will, when I found out you were my kid last week I had Joanne write up a new one. I wanted to add you to it."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. So Jo what's the news for Brooke."

"Well when you told me about what happened with Victoria, so I did some sneaking around. Apparently your stockholders aren't very happy with the way things are going. So I was thinking if we can get them to vote her out and you in we don't have to go to court."

"Thank you so much. So how do we go about doing that?"

"I'll figure something out and let you know."

"Thank you Joanne."

"You're welcome honey." Said Joanne giving Brooke a hug.

They all just sat around and joked with one another and soon it was time for Brooke to go to bed.

"Well guys good night."

"Night honey, I hope you had fun this week." Said Maureen.

"I had a blast." Answered Brooke giving her a hug.

"I'm glad." Said Joanne.

Brooke gave everyone hugs, but held on to Roger the longest.

"I love you sweetie."

"I love you too. Dad."

Brooke went to bed and then the girls left. Soon after the boys all went to bed as well.

She woke up the next morning and got ready to leave.

"You all packed?" Said Roger seeing Brooke jump.

"God you startled me but a bell on would ya?"

"Sorry." He said with a laugh. "But are you all packed?"

"Yeah."

"Good, how about we grab some coffee on the way and then I'll take you to the airport."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." Said Roger.

"I'd like that, then."

Brooke and Roger grabbed her stuff and said bye to both Mark and Collins who had since woken up as well. They grabbed coffee at Dunkin' Donuts, luckily the girl that flirted with Roger wasn't there. And quickly got a cab to the airport.

"Can you wait, I'm going to need a ride back to Alphabet." Asked Roger to the cabby when they pulled up to LaGuardia.

"You got it."

"Well this is where we leave." Said Roger.

"Not forever just until either I come back or you come and visit me."

"I promise I will come and see you."

"Good, well I better go."

"Bye Honey."

"Bye Dad."

Brooke turned around and pushed the cart towards the entrance and went through. While Roger got back in the cab. He thought for a moment and decided to go to Life Support instead of home. They had moved into a place in the Village a few years before.

"Hey am I taking you back to around where I picked you guys up?"

"Um, no I need to go to 10th and Ave. C."

"Okay." The driver took the quickest way he knew to the corner that Roger said. When he got there Roger paid and then got out and headed into the building. He then took a seat next to Collins.

"She get off okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay guys let's begin." Said Paul. They went around and introduced themselves and then Paul asked if anyone wanted to talk.

"I will. Last week I met my daughter for the first time." Everyone but Collins looked at him shocked, especially Paul who had known him the longest besides Collins.

"She's 22. And she' the most amazing person I've ever met."

"Congratulations." Said Paul.

"Thanks."

Brooke's plane landed in Tree Hill and she left the plane. She looked around for someone she recognized and spotted Haley, Nate, and Jamie.

"Aunt Brooke!" Yelled Jamie running to her.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I missed those hugs this week."

"Did you have fun in New York?" He asked all excited.

"You know what honey I did."

"Momma told me that you found your daddy, so I put it in my project did you see it."

"I did, Momma sent it to me, you did a great job and I have so many pictures to show you when we get to the house." She walked over where Nathan and Haley were standing and immediately walked over to Nathan and broke down in his chest.

"I have a parent, Nate. And he cares."

"I know, sweetheart. I know and I'm so proud of you for going and finding him."

"He actually wants to come here, and see me."

"That's great." Said Nathan quietly kissing the top of her head.

Haley and Jamie just gave the two friends their space and then Jamie quietly spoke up.

"Momma, what's wrong with Aunt Brooke?"

"She's just happy sweetie, she finally got something that she always wanted."

"Her daddy?"

"Yeah, buddy."

"Cool."

"Very cool."

It all started with her simply telling him '_You're my father'_ and became so much more. She was loved and felt it finally.


End file.
